


It's Been A While

by Playa_Playa



Category: The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural!Reader - Freeform, don't know what this is, i don't mean the show by Cw, kill me, maybe smut, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playa_Playa/pseuds/Playa_Playa
Summary: Might be too OOC. Sorry...The reader is a guardian for Niklaus Mikealson.





	1. 1/2

New Orleans.

Oh, it's been a while since I stepped foot here. I was busy dealing with problems that my favourite high-tempered werewolf/vampire hybrid caused. It was my job, to fix the bullshit that he does so it doesn't affect his future. I am a guardian, summoned by Esther Mikealson. Taking another deep breath as I stand right in front of the Abattoir. 

This is the first time I will see him, after half a century. I open the door and walk in. This place hasn't changed that much. Still, as gorgeous as the first time I saw it. I remember the first party I went to that happened here. I remember the night of the first party, I ended up in so many erotic positions with him. Just as I thought before, it's b--

"It's been awhile, my lovely Y/n." A familiar voice shakes me out of my thoughts. I look up to the balcony to see a Niklaus with a sexy smirk on his face. 

I say, "It has been a while, Nik. I hoped that you wouldn't forget me." He walked down the stairs. He didn't answer until he was right in front of me. He trails his finger across my cheek and towards my neck. 

Nik grabs my waist and pushes me closer to him. His other hand rubs the side of my waist. "How could I forget a woman like you, dear? The way you clenched your walls on my cock, will never be forgotten. Half a century since our last rendezvous with each other bodies."

"Well, that's what you get for causing so much trouble. It seems like you now have your shit together." Slowly leaning in as he did the same, our lips were almost touching. A loud sound shocks us and we pulled away from each other. The brunette-haired girl glared at us, this must be his new toy. She said, "Niklaus, who is she?"

"Little wolf, this is an old friend of mine, Y/N." Nik introduced me to his little wolf. I think she is the baby momma. "Y/n, this is Hayley." Hayley glares at me before walking hastily away. What's her damn problem? 

Klaus smiles sensually, "Should we continue where we left off?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

While tying the towel tightly around me. I walk into his closet and pick out a white shirt to wear. Since he ripped my panties, I had to go commando with my jeans. I walked out of the destroyed room. We had sex everywhere in the room and destroyed nearly every bit of furniture. 

It's sad that I won't be here for long. I can feel Esther's spell wearing off and feel the cracks in the bond.

"Y/n, you're back," Elijah said. His voice always scares me. "I am assuming the spell is finally wearing off and that's why your back. Soon, you will be free from Klaus and his miserable schemes."

"So you have come back only to leave me once again, my sweet guardian," Niklaus says scaring the good out of me.

"...... Hey, babe."


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another mess made available for public consumption.

"Y/n, you're back," Elijah said. His voice always scares me. "I am assuming the spell is finally wearing off and that's why your back. Soon, you will be free from Klaus and his miserable schemes."

"So you have come back only to leave me once again, my sweet guardian," Niklaus says scaring the good out of me.

"...... Hey, babe."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I started saying, "Klaus, I was going to tell you sometime soon..." 

Well, that's a lie. I was going to never to tell him because I hate when we have arguments with each other. The arguments usually end up with some hitting other one or some getting injured. The relationship we had with each other was dangerous, primitive and sexual. It's quite surprising to some other supernaturals because they think I wear a halo and have weekly brunch with God.

I am Guardian, but not Guardian Angel.

"I DON'T CARE IF MY MOTHER'S SPELL IS BROKEN, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME LIKE THE OTHERS." His booming voice shocking me to the core. Niklaus has never yelled at me like this before, I am actually terrified. He looks like his humanity has been snatched away from him. The look on his face freaked me out so much and I took a step backwards. 

"Niklaus, I can't change what's going to happen," I whisper. "You know I don't want to leave, I would be the one person that I wouldn't leave you. But I can't control the inevitable and neither can you."

"I WILL FIND A WITCH TO REPAIR THE SPELL!!"

I need to find a way for him to calm down because Klaus is known for angry-induced killings. I lean closer to him, slowly pressed my lips against his. I truly love this son of a bitch who can act like a complete asshole most of the time. Klaus grabs my ass pulling me higher so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the room and throws me on the bed. Klaus rips off my jeans with a hard tug. His silent rage guides his fingers to your core and you scream when he inserts not one, but two of his fingers into your core. He curls them in come hither motion and works you stubbornly. He growls into my ear, "You will stay with me forever and will never leave me. Do you understand?" 

"Yes!!"

He continues to push you closer and closer to the edge. He does not let you finish and you feel tears welling in your eyes. You take a deep breath. "Please, do not leave me like this!" You beg 

"Like what?" He asks sadistically.

"Right on the edge..." You push your legs together but he pries them open without any struggle and pinches your sensitive nub. You scream when the sensation of intense pleasure and pain sends you down the cliff. The day was spent with passionate sex full of orgasms and hickeys. 

_ _ _ next day _ _ _ 

I turn to my side expecting to see Klaus just to see empty sheets and I just know Klaus went to force a Witch to fix the cracking spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from my wattpad, so i aint stealing.


End file.
